The present invention relates to a method and a device for manufacturing lead plates for lead/acid batteries. For manufacturing lead/acid batteries it is known to produce first substantially grate-shaped lead electrodes. The resulting plates with predetermined dimensions are then provided with a so-called active paste which is pressed into the mesh structure of the grate and is subsequently subjected to a curing and drying process. In a known manner, the plates are combined by interposition of separating or parting materials to form stacks. A certain number of plates forms a cell block of the battery. The plates forming a cell block are electrically connected to one another. A plurality of cell blocks are then inserted into a corresponding housing and are also correspondingly electrically connected. Finally, the positive or negative pole is connected. The battery is then to be filled with acid and charged. The storage and transport can be performed at different stages of this manufacturing process, for example, the plates can first be charged in a tank, and then washed and dried and in this state assembled to form the lead/acid battery. The lead/acid battery is then in a non-filled, charged state. However, batteries can also be transported in the charged and filled state.
The active material to be introduced into the grate-shaped electrode is a paste-like material that must be cured by releasing moisture. This is acheived by slow moisture release over a period of hours. In general, a curing process can take up to 48 hours and is performed conventionally in so-called curing chambers.
The curing requirements present obstacles to attempts in regard to automation of the manufacturing process of lead/acid batteries especially in on-line operation.
It is conventional to apply the active paste to the lead electrode, to stack the thus-treated electrodes, and to store the lead electrodes for the curing process. The cured and dried electrodes are then reintroduced into the manufacturing process, separating material/separators are applied, and the lead plates stacked. The manufacture of the lead/acid battery is then completed as disclosed above. When the curing process is shortened or is incomplete, the electrical properties of the lead/acid battery can be considerably impeded.
Even though different suggestions for the integration of the manufacturing process for lead plates into the entire manufacturing process for the lead/acid batteries have been made, at present no method is known with which a considerable reduction of the curing time of positive and/or negative plates is possible without compromising the plate quality and the uniformness of the plate quality.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing lead plates for lead/acid batteries which method, while insuring a uniform and excellent plate quality, results in a considerable reduction of the curing time and thus allows integration of the lead plate manufacturing process into a continuous manufacture of the batteries.
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for manufacturing lead plates for lead/acid batteries which is suitable for performing the aforementioned method.